


Nightly Ruckus

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Song Fic #17, drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Shun is feeling upset over something and Shingo confronts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp originally the image only had Shun and somewhere along the way Shingo stumbled into it.
> 
> *plays 'Hit It' by American Authors*

“Shaa Shaa.” The sound of the chains as they would bounce from his movement as he beat the drums with the drumsticks in hands. Shun pounded it to a steady beat as he would tilt his body to the beat of the sound.

 **“THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!!!”** The sound of the continuous beating.

“Hey, drum guy!” Shun heard a voice call out, breaking his steady rhythm. Already irritated he turned to see the annoying delinquent approach him and his set of drums.

“Keep it down a little! There are people trying to sleep you know.” Shingo told him. Shun exhaled some air through his nose.

“What happened to the noise canceller?” Shun asked in a bold manner. The rich kid had the luxury to buy one so he wouldn’t have to listen to him play. Shingo grit his teeth.

“It got stolen.” Shingo said. Shun knew he meant that he had lost it or did not know where it was throughout all of the items his roommate would hoard from his expenditures. Shun would make sure that their room would be secure and there was no reason for Shingo to take the noise canceller outside of their apartment. Shun sighed as he stood from the stool placing the drumsticks on top of the drums.

‘It’s here.’ Shun thought as he walked up the stairs.

“Finally decided to call it quits.” Shingo snipped as he followed before he felt something heavy being thrown in his chest.

“What was...?!” Shingo exclaimed as he caught the item and saw the machine he had been looking for earlier. Shun then stepped down the stairs.

“Try looking in the table next time.” Shun scoffed at the other as he walked down with his hands in his pockets. Shingo became irritated at the other but since he had the noise canceller now he could finally fetch some rest from the ruckus his roommate played at the moment. Shingo turned to see Shun had indeed decided to continue playing his instrument.

“What are you up to anyway?” Shingo asked.

“I’m at the bottom.” Shun snipped. Shingo became irritated at the statement knowing he meant his position in the apartment. He raised his left arm in protest.

“I meant why are…” Shingo said.

“It helps me destress so that I don’t have to kill you!” Shun barked. Shingo could feel his threat and frowned.

“What happened this time?” Shingo asked. Shun would only be this irritated should something happen that was personal. Shun glared at him and Shingo could feel the pressure from those yellow eyes. Shun held the drumsticks in his hands as he gripped them tight.

“Why do you care?” Shun asked. Shingo shrugged his left arm to the side.

“I don’t. But if it will stop you from playing that ridiculous outburst.” Shingo answered. He could feel his roommate become ticked at him. Shun then looked to his left away from him.

“Ruri has a boyfriend.” Shun spat. Shingo was surprised by this news.

“Ruri was your sister right?” Shingo asked. Shun turned to him and nodded.

“Yes, younger by three years.” Shun added irritated. Shingo looked at him with a pout. Shun was twenty-three so that would make his sister twenty, just like him.

“You think you can protect her when she decides to date a guy?” Shingo asked sarcastically. He could not understand his friend’s big deal about this. Shun shook the drumsticks in his hands holding back the anger.

“No, I know she has the right.” Shun answered surprising Shingo. Shingo watched as Shun glared at him.

“But it had to be my best friend!” Shun shouted as he threw the drumsticks hard on the floor. Shingo suddenly understood what was troubling Shun. He exhaled a breath.

“Yuto right, he’s your best friend?” Shingo asked trying to remind him of something. Shun crouched down to grab the drumsticks.

“Yes.” Shun answered not looking at his roommate.

“So you trust him more than me.” Shingo added.

“That shows in itself.” Shun stated. Shingo felt himself boiling but calmed down.

“Then why are you worried? It isn’t like your sister is dating some complete stranger.” Shingo said. Shun turned to him with angry eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Its because I know him that it irritates me.” Shun answered in a calm tone as he closed his eyes. Shingo looked at him annoyed. He placed the noise canceller aside and grabbed two of the metallic cymbals before clamping them together.

 **“THAAAAA!!!”** Shun opened his eyes alert to see Shingo beside him.

“If it isn’t one thing it’s another with you!” Shingo shouted before he placed the cymbals down on the right in a table.

“She is a grown woman now and so is that Yuto fellow you hang out with. It isn’t like it’s the end of the world for you if they started dating.” Shingo said. Shun grabbed him by the collar.

“What do I say then whenever the three of us meet each other?” Shun asked. Shingo exhaled a breath.

“You won’t be playing third wheel as long as you are included. If they wanted to have their own thing they wouldn’t invite you.” Shingo spat at him. God did his roommate have issues with abandonment! First, he got thrown out of the band and now here he was thinking his sister would abandon him. Shun became pissed and Shingo saw him raise his left hand. Shingo became alarmed knowing he was aiming for a punch.

“Wait! This isn’t…” Shingo shook his hands in front of him before he came up with an idea.

“Do that and it’s off to the streets tonight.” Shingo quickly remarked. Shun’s left arm trembled and Shingo felt as he let go of him, making him fall on the floor.

“Oww! Isn’t it…” Shingo started but then turned to see Shun looking upset as he closed his eyes. Shingo sighed feeling guilty for his early remark and stood up.

“Looks like you will stay here for a while longer.” Shingo started in a calmer tone. Shun did not look at him, aggravating Shingo. He grabbed a pencil from the table and walked to the drums. Shun opened his eyes when he felt Shingo aim for the drum area.

“That means your ruckus will continue during the nights.” Shingo said as he started pounding the eraser of the pencil at the drum repeatedly as he tapped on it.

“If you damage it you will be paying for it.” Shun threatened him.

“Relax. If you can pound and make some annoying noises who says I can’t either.” Shingo said in a smooth manner as he continued pounding the drum.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Shun said as he placed his hands on his hips along with the drumsticks.

“Oh, but it’s just making a commotion at night.” Shingo snipped. Shun let that remark slide. He was used to his roommate insulting his drumming. Shun then stood beside him and handed him the drumsticks. Shingo looked at him questioningly and could see no foul play in those yellow eyes. He placed the pencil on the floor as he grabbed the drumsticks and started beating the drums in it.

“ **THUN THUN!** ” The sound of his playing. Shingo grinned suddenly feeling exhilarated. So this was why his roommate would beat the drums! Just one time wasn’t enough. No he had to continue the beat.

“Smallest uproar I have heard.” Shun snipped at him. Shingo became irritated.

“Oh yeah! Then how do you do it?” Shingo asked raising his arms. Shun swiped the drumsticks from him and began to play making Shingo amazed as he could sense the difference in power from when he had beat the drums.

“That enough a commotion for you?” Shun asked. Shingo laughed nervously.

“Yeah. Sleep is the only commotion that’s calling me.” Shingo said as he grabbed the noise canceller. He turned to see Shun sitting down on the stool. He sighed as he looked down.

“If you’re gonna continue your playful ruckus make sure to turn it down by 9:30.” Shingo told him. Shun looked up at Shingo’s words.

“Yeah.” Shun said and Shingo gasped as Shun smiled at him. Shingo turned away immediately suddenly feeling bashful as he headed up the stairs.

‘What was that?’ Shingo thought flustered. Shun never smiled so easily without his sister in his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering the ship isn't romantic at the end. Shingo is just flustered to see a smile being directed to him by Shun whereas they usually have scowls directed to each other.


End file.
